gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Treasure Map: Raven's Cove Invasion
The Treasure Map begins with a cutscene with Tia Dalma. She's speaks about finding out what happened in the last moments of Raven's Cove. Suddenly, the world turns to white. When you reawaken, Dr. Bellrog is helping you up. He then tells you that Jolly Roger is attacking the island, and they need all the help they can get. -END CUTSCENE- When you get control of your body, you'll need to head to the eastern dock, where the first barricade is under attack. When you reach it, there will be some Navy Soldiers defending the barricade already. (You can not kill them, and they will NOT attack you.) Then the skeltons attack. Depending on whether you can defend the barricade properly, two things might happen. 1. If you succeed and the barricade remains standing, you'll be called over to the western part of the island, where you have to defend the island from more skeletons. 2. If you fail, you fall back to the jail, and defend the next barricade. Whether you fail or succeed, you will then be called over to the Western Barricade. After defending the town, Dr. Bellrog and some of the Soldiers claim they will defend the town, and claim you should be ready for the next wave. Now a timer appears with the words, until next wave. The timer has two minutes, so this will allow you time to buy more tonics from the gypsy, Madam Zigana. -Cutscene- When the timer runs out, another cutscene begins. This one shows Crazy Ned (although, right now, hes not so crazy) directing the citizens back to their homes. You watch as the Clubhearts go back into their tavern, Thomas Fishmeister locks himslef in his shack, Widow Threadbarren seals herself in her shop, and Senor Fantifico locks himslef in his mansion. Madam Ziganna however, does not return to her home. Instead, she runs over to the barricade. You follow her. -CUTSCENE ENDS- When the timer runs out, you'll be defending the town from the rest of Jolly Roger's army for three waves. Once again, whether you succeed or fail, a cutscene will play. -Cutscene- The next cutscene shows you fighting more skeletons. Suddenly, you turn around and end up face-to-face with a skeleton. Zigana obliterates it with one shot from her staff. She then says that the Naxy soldiers must have failed to protect the Northern Barricade. She tells you to go help them. When you don't move, she yells "GO!". When you run to the Northern Barricade, you turn back just in time to see Jolly burn Zigana, then snap her staff. -END CUTSCENE- When the Cutscene ends, you are on the Northen Beach of the island. Its shown that the barricade has fallen, and you see some Navy (and a couple EITC) soldiers fighting skeletons.However, a number of skeletons start attacking you, so you must fight your way to the elevator. When you finally reach the elevator, you find Crazy Ned, fighting back skeletons with a cutlass. Help him to defeat them, and you trigger another cutscene. -Cutscene- Ned says thanks, then tells you that Bellrog and his men went up ahead to the mines, leaving everyone else behind. He tells you to go up the elevator and find Bellrog. He then say's he'll take out the key from the elevator after you're up, preventing the skeltons from using it. you jump in the elevator and begin your ascent. -END CUTSCENE- When you reach the top of the cliff. there are no skeletons to fight. The only thing you can do is run to the mine entrance. There, you find Bellrog and his men, entering the mines. Follow him into the mine, to begin the final part of the Treasure Map. As you follow Bellrog through the mine, you may be attacked by ghosts. Dispatch them quickly, or more ghosts may appear. Also, as you go farther, you may find a couple of Bellrog's men, who fell behind, fighting ghosts. You can stop and fight them, but this time the men WILL attack you, but only if you attack first. Its best to just leave them. When you finally reach the end of the mine, another cutscene triggers. -Cutscene- Bellrog turns around and yells "You! Help us get this door open!" When you don't move, he yells "What? Upset about all the others? They were doomed from the start. Help me get this door open!" When you still dont move, Bellrog yells "FINE! Die with the others." He then orders his men to dispatch you and pulls out his sword -End Cutscene- This is the hardest part of the treasure map. You have to dispatch Bellrog's Assassins and high Level Officers, as well as the Boss Kudgel Lv. 50. If you win, the final cutscene activates. -Final Cutscene- After Killing the rest of Bellrog's men, Bellrog charges you himself. However, a blast from an unknown source dispatches him. When you turn around to see where it came from, Jolly Roger shoots you to. The screen goes to white again... You wake up in Tia Dalma's shack. She talks about the terror that happened on Raven's Cove. She then tells you to leave and go on and avenge the fallen on Raven's Cove. -End Final Cutscene- If you complete the Treasure Map, you will recieve a Cursed Blade or the Lost Blade of El Patron. This also includes a special cursed blade, that can only be gotten through this Treasure Map, Bellrog's Blade. Category:Fan Quests Category:Fan Creations